The Shota Dimension
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: Raivis and Len find themselves trapped in an endless white void.  The girl that made the void is just a /tad/ bit yaoi insane.  Warnings: Yaoi and obvious author insert, which might happen in a lot of these stories. 'These stories' meaning my fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The Shota Dimension

Chapter 1

*recommends 1/2 view*

A blonde haired boy walked through an endless white void. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but it felt like forever since he had seen his twin sister, Rin Kagamine. This is the famous 'shota' vocaloid Len Kagamine.

"Hmm? Now what could that be…?" Len asked himself as he saw a black thing in the distance.

He quickly ran closer and a small, blond, curly-haired boy jumped to his feet. Before Len knew it, the other was running away. "Wh-wait!" Len called after the boy.

After a bit of a heated chase Len managed to pin the boy on the floor. "Who the fuck are you and how did you get here?" Len asked harshly, glaring at the boy beneath him.

The boy shivered at the harsh tone and the glare. "I-I'm Latvia… My n-name is R-Raivis Galante," Raivis managed to stutter out, terrified of the vocaloid pinning him to the ground.

"Oh. Your one of those Hetalia humanized countries," Len said, getting off the latvian, brushing himself off.

Raivis nodded. "I-I really don't know how I got here. S-sorry," Raivis apologized, answering the earlier question.

"Oh, that's okay," Len assured the shorter country as he helped him up.

Raivis took Len's hand and brushed his suit off from laying on the floor as well. "A-are you hungry? I found this machine that gives you food if you ask it politely…" Raivis offered.

"That weird black thing is a food dispenser?" Len asked.

"Y-yeah,"

"Sure. I'm starving," Len said, still being able to see the black machine against the white void in the distance.

There was already a tray of food set carefully on the floor and Raivis sat in front of it, finishing off the bitten into chicken chunks and rice. Len went over to the machine. "Ummm… Can I please have some food?" he asked, trying to sound polite like Raivis had said.

A tray of Chinese-type food slid out of one of the shelves in the machine, a plastic cover on the top of it. "No silverware…?" he asked and a plastic bag of plastiware and a napkin flew right past Len's head.

"H-hey!" Len yelled out as he put the food tray on the floor, the shelf on the machine retracting once the food tray was removed from it, and ran after the flying plastiware.

He finally found it after a long chase scene, but when he went to go back he couldn't see the food dispenser on the horizon any more. "Ffffuck," Len cursed as he wandered around with his bag of plastiware and a napkin.

Eventually he gave up, saying, "Oh well. If I've survived this long I must not need food to live anymore…" he sighed.

"Weeee~!" A childish cry that sounded like it was coming from someone too old to do such a thing came out of nowhere.

"Wh-who-!" Len was cut off as he was glomped from above.

"Lenny~! There you are~. 'Ve been searching everywhere for you! Maybe I should make the shota dimension smaller…"

"Wh-what! I'm not a shota!" Len cried, trying to shake off the crazed teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Yes you are! And you belong to me, remember? Now, where's that stuttering cutie Latvia…?" I smile and got off Len for the moment, a tall, red collar appearing around the 'young' vocaloid's neck that trapped his chin inside it, the leash appearing in my hand.

"Come on, Lenny. And sing the 'Orphan Keeper Song' would you?" I ask quickly as I make my hovering axe appear and step on.

A red velvet throne-type seat comes from the handle of the axe and the line connecting it to the axe strengthened immediately. "Come on," I pull the shocked Len into the chair with the leash and he just sits there, amazed.

"You better not be broken," I joke awkwardly as the axe flies off and I notice the plastiware and napkin bag Len is holding. "Well that helps," I say and fly off towards the food dispenser machine.

Len finally snaps out of it. "Wh-what are you going to do with me and Raivis?" he asked.

I shrug. "I dunno. Make you guys sex in front of me?" I suggest.

"No way," Len glared at me.

I smile and turn around to look at him, my tongue flicking across my semi-pointed teeth. "But I already ruined you and made you gay right? And don't tell me you wouldn't want to be seme to that sweet piece of ass?" I smirk, "He'd squirm beneath you, face a flush, moaning at every-"

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" Len glared daggers at me and there was definitely a tent starting in his pants.

I stifle a giggle and land the axe in front of Latvia. Len groaned angrily. It was obviously directed at me, but Raivis shuddered. "Wh-what did I do!" he squeaked, looking at Len.

"Nothing. I just gave him a lot to think about," I smirk.

Len rolls his eyes and gets out of the chair. The luxurious chair immediately retracts and the large, red collar around Len's neck and chin disappeared along with the attached leash. I see Raivis about to freeze from shock and I lean down to kiss his cheek to keep him focused. Len gave me a questioning look, but went over to his coldening food tray and hungrily ate it all, nearly choking a few times.

Whoa there Len! No need to try so hard to kill yourself if I made you immortal!" I shake his shoulders scoldingly.

"Wh-what!" he yells and I chuckle, letting go.

"Gotta go~!" I say and hop on the hovering axe called, 'Bloody Axe' for no reason, and flew off on it quickly, yelling, "The Great Imaginer Zuzume, Out!" and disappear into the endless white void.

Len growled angrily at my disappearing figure and moves to sit by Raivis. "So… Tell me about yourself." he asks.

* * *

><p>"Now where's Latvia…?" Estonia wonders as he lays back on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that TGIZ is such a Mary Sue…**

**I've made a second chapter, probably upload it soon.**

**plastiware – plastic silverware**

**Imma go read more Romano porn now.**

**Disclaimer: Len belongs to Crypton; Latvia/Raivis Galante belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shota Dimension

Chapter 2

*recommends 1/2 view*

Len sighed as he heard more about Latvia's horrible life as a Baltic state and how he was tortured by Russia all the time. "That's horrible!" Len shouted as Latvia stopped to suppress a shudder from an old memory, "Why don't you come to live with me in the Vocaloid House?" Len suggested, just realizing how the title made it sound like an orphanage.

"I-I could never do that. R-Russia might get mad and I c-couldn't leave my brother's behind…" Latvia stuttered.

"Mm. Okay then…, but at least let me give you my number, okay? I'll try to cheer you up when your down!" Len smiled at the smaller country.

Latvia may be a year older then the blonde vocaloid, but the vocaloid was 16 centimeters taller than him and that was enough to freak him out a little, but nothing compared to his and Russia's height difference of 84 cm. He liked that the mantailed blonde was so nice, but Russia was that way sometimes too, not that it lasted for long…

Len looked around, frowning as he realized that he had no paper or pen. He looked back to latvia. "Do you have any pen or paper perchance?" he asked the older country.

Raivis shook his head. "Sorry," he told him.

A pad of paper and a pencil immediately appeared in between the two boys and Len totally straight face'd. "I bet that's the Imaginer being a good little god or something," Len mumbled under his breath and the word 'Yes~' appeared on the first slip of the sticky notepad.

Len sighed, picking up the pencil and ripping off the first slip and writing his full name and phone number on the second one, handing it to Latvia. "There you go Raivis," Len said as the latvian took it.

Raivis put the sticky note in one of his chest pockets after folding the top part of the sticky note so it wouldn't get his pocket sticky. He then took the pencil and did the same thing, putting 'Latvia' in parentheses under his name and handed it to Len. "Thanks," Len said, copying raivis and putting it in his shorts pocket.

Len looked at the white void sky for a moment, noticing that it looked slightly grayer than the last time he had looked at it before he had met Raivis. "Uh oh. If its white now it might be pitch black at night," Len said and Raivis shuddered a little, not liking the dark since one particularly bad encounter with Ivan (Russia) when he was twelve.

"L-Len? W-will you stay by my side in the dark?" Raivis asked.

'Is he scared of the dark?' Len thought, nodding quickly at the Latvian's question.

raivis scooted closer to Len and fidgeted with his fingers. Len scooped up the sticky notepad and pencil, putting them both in his pocket. Raivis looked down at Len's pants and took the black and yellow triangle-patterned strap in his hand. "Are these suspenders?" Raivis asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. It's just cooler when they're down. Otherwise I look like a nerd, " Len said, pulling the straps over his shoulders to show Latvia how it made him look like a nerd.

Raivis giggled into his hand as Len imitated a nerd and Len's face lit up. "Your laugh is cute, but I wish I could see you smile," Len told Raivis, his face getting closer to the smaller country.

Raivis blushed bright red at the comment. Len smiled at Raivis' shyness and pulled Raivis' hand down slowly, chuckling as he saw the Latvian's small smile under his blushing cheeks. Raivis looked away quickly and covered his face with both hands this time as he blush deepened and crept towards his ears. Len sighed and pulled the straps off his shoulders. "Sorry if I scared you Raivis," he apologized as the sky darkened even more, as well as the 'ground' beneath them.

raivis freaked as the gray, formerly white, void turned dark all around them and he grabbed Len's arm hastily, forgetting about earlier, making Len flinch a bit. "St-stay with me!" he cried out.

Len calmed down as he heard the Latvian ask him to stay with him again. "Yes, Raivis. I'll stay by your side until it's white again. Then maybe we can explore this place a little if you want," Len said, hoping to calm down his new friend.

Raivis had his cheek pushed against Len's arm and he slowly nodded against it. "Let's lay down, okay? It's not comfortable to sleep sitting up," the vocaloid spoke again and leaned back against the 'ground'. Raivis also laid down next to Len, still holding the arm, and sighed softly as he went to sleep.

**A/N: Just a few notes: **

**Mantail – when a man/boy/any full male has a ponytail and it makes them look awesome.**

**For example: Len, but not Gakupo. Gakupo's too weird for it to look cool. Plus it's too long. Comment if you want to comment with people you think have mantails.**

**Please comment and tell me if anything is wrong! I haven't wrote up a third chapter on my kindle yet, so it might take a while…**

**Disclaimer: Len belongs to Crypton; Latvia/Raivis Galante belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**


	3. Chapter 3

The Shota Dimension

Chapter 3

*recommends 1/2 view*

Len yawned as he woke up, his arms stretching out. When he tried to sit up he noticed Raivis quite happily snuggled on his [Len's] chest. "Raivis~" Len cooed to the Latvian, brushing the other's hair away from his cute face.

Raivis whimpered at the touch, moving away from the blond vocaloid's hand. "N-no…Ivan...," the Latvian stuttered, having a nightmare about Ivan about to rape him.

"R-Raivis! It's me, Len!" Len shouted, shaking the other's shoulders.

The Latvian whimpered again as he rubbed his eyes, peeking out at Len and blushing as he noticed he was on the other's chest. "S-sorry!" he quickly apologized, moving away from the other.

"It's okay Raivis. You were sleeping, right? No one can control how their sleeping selves move," Len assured the Latvian, reaching out and rubbing the other's cheek with his thumb.

Raivis flinched at the movement and Len sighed, letting his hand drop to his side. "Let's have breakfast, hmm?" Len said, standing up and holding out his hand for Raivis to take.

"Y-yeah," Raivis agreed, taking the blond's hand and Len helped him up.

Len smiled and squeezed Raivis' hand before letting go and walking over to the machine and getting two breakfast meals, handing one to Raivis. They sat back down and ate the food quietly. After breakfast Len disposed of the trash in the backside of the food dispenser machine. "You wanna explore?" Len asked, remembering that he had mentioned exploring last night.

Raivis nodded. "Sure, but what if we lose the food dispenser machine? I don't want to starve or anything," he said.

Len chuckled. "First off, I think I remember her saying something about us being immortal now or something, although you're a Nation, so you wouldn't die that quickly, would you? Anyway, second, I bet the machine has some convenient backpack mode or something. She seems the type to make things convenient for her 'imaginings'," Len said.

"Oh," Raivis said and went over to the machine. "A-activate portable mode?" he asked the food dispenser, guessing at what to say, and it turned into one of those convenient rolling suitcases.

"Well I was close enough…," Len said.

Raivis shrugged and pulled the handle of the suitcase up and rolled it over to Len. 'I-I guess we can explore now…" he stuttered slightly, getting calmer around Len.

The vocaloid took Raivis' free hand and the country blushed. 'Then let's go!" Len smiled, leading Raivis in a random direction.

After a long time of walking some green was seen in the distance. "Is that…grass?" Len asked, running to the valley, still holding Raivis' hand.

When they got closer they saw it was a valley surrounded by small mountains. Len heard some humming and looked up, Raivis panted and walked up to him further, Len having let go of his hand sometime during the run, "What is it?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"It's the Imaginer. I think she's humming that one meme song…'Get Down', I think?" Len said.

"Yep!" I smiled, flying down to land in front of the boys.

"Eep!" Raivis squeaked, scared at how fast I appeared in front of them.

"Hmm? What's wrong Latty?" I ask, walking towards the country and ruffling his hair, "Len didn't tell you what I told him, did he?"

"No," Len said, "I forgot to warn him about your crazy- mmph!" Len was cut off as I covered his mouth.

"Now, now~ No need to tell Raivis just yet~" I smiled creepily and Raivis whimpered thinking of how Ivan smiled before he would do something torturous to him [Latvia] or Lithuania.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and let my smile fall. "Don't compare me to Russia." I frown and puff out one of my cheeks angrily for a moment before turning back to Len after letting go of his mouth.

"Anyway, I'm working on making the Shota Dimension actually having stuff in it. 'M mostly starting on the borders for now, though. My mind thinks too small, so I can't start from the center. Or is it the other way around…?" I think aloud.

"It's the other way around," Len said bluntly, making me frown.

"Oh well. What did you want to explore? I have a few bits of cave systems spread throughout the void already…," I trail off, thinking about what I had already made.

Len brightened. "Like tunnels?" he asked, sounding excited. He had always wanted to go spelunking.

"Sure… But you've got to think about Latvia. He's scared of the dark, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…" Len sighed, looking at the country.

"I-if you want to go so bad, I-I could try to forget about it…," Raivis stuttered, afraid of me.

"Fears don't work that way! You have to gradually get used to the fear until you forget the reason for it!" I told Raivis and the smaller boy jumped.

"Ri-right! S-sorry!" Raivis apologized quickly and curled up into a ball on the grass.

"Zuzume!" Len yelled at me and comforted the Latvian.

"Geez. Sorry. Forgot he was such a scaredy cat for a moment," I said, sighing and not being sarcastic like it sounded.

"Yeah right," Len muttered and I huffed, getting on 'Bloody Axe' again.

"Fine then. Goodbye." I said, teleporting out of the mountain-bordered valley.

"Good riddance." Len muttered, sitting cross-legged on the grass next to Raivis and taking his [Latvia's] arm in his [Len's] hands, pulling Raivis into his lap.

"You okay, Raivis?" Len asked, kissing the Latvian's cheek.

The smaller country blushed, but nodded softly. Len smiled. "Good. Now let's get rid of your fear of the dark, okay?" Len asked.

Again Raivis nodded. "Could you talk please?" Len asked, a little worried about the other.

"Yes Len." Raivis said, getting out of the blond's lap and standing up.

Len frowned as Raivis got out of his lap and stood up as well. "let's go see if we can find one of those cave systems or whatever it was." Len said, taking Latvia's hand again.

Raivis blushed and softly squeezed Len's hand, making Len smile. Raivis grabbed the portable food dispenser before they walked out of the valley. After a bit of a walk and another meal from the portable food dispenser the boys spotted the open mouth of a dark-ish cave. "U-uh. Will you hold my hand when we go in?" Raivis asked, blushing a little from the request.

"Sure." Len smiled, taking Raivis' hand and pecked the other's lips softly, making the country blush harder.

'So cute~!' I squealed softly, hovering way above the two.

"Len and Raivis slowly stepped into the cave and I decided to give them those hard hats with lights on them, to be nice. They were powered by PURE DARKNESS and appeared straight on the boys' heads, causing Raivis to squeal and cling to Len for dear life. "Get it off! get it off!" he shouted.

I chuckled at the other's sacredness and left as Len turned on the light on top of the hat accidentally. "It's just one of those construction hats with lights on them. Here, let me turn yours on." Len said, moving to turn on the country's light.

Latvia sighed as Len turned on his light and moved to just be holding Len's hand again. "Th-thanks Len…," Raivis smiled at him and Len smiled back.

Len pulled Raivis deeper into the caves. Soon they found a fork in the tunnels and Latvia flinched as he heard a scream come from down one of them. "Wh-what was that!" Latvia shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooo~ Looks like another shota got lost and is possibly getting raped in the tunnels~ Comment about any shotas you know about. I'll put them in maybe! Not OCs, though, because I might ruin them by them being slightly OOC. It would depend on the personality. I've already ruined Latvia's personality, but Len's isn't technically ruined, because he doesn't officially have a personality…**

**Anyway, tell me if you find anything wrong in there! I try to be through, but sometimes I miss s! Comment about stuff like that!**

**Aren't you glad the former PWP-ness of this is slightly leaving? But there really is no plot. There's not gonna be any official conflict really…**

**Disclaimer: Len belongs to Crypton; Latvia/Raivis Galante belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**


	4. Chapter 4: The Crazed Ex

**A/N: I've never watched/read /Fruits Basket/. Momiji's a shota in this one, okay? And I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find how they change back, so he's just going to be able to control it to a degree. Like, only when the people around him are calm or something. Good day to you sirs now.**

* * *

><p>Len recognized that voice. "You go right! I'll go left!" he said, running towards the left tunnel already, not wanting to see his ex.<p>

"Ah-! Okay!" Raivis said quickly, jumping at Len's outburst, still a bit scared about the scream.

'Are there other people out here? Could we not be alone?' Raivis thought to himself, excited, but also afraid that it might be Ivan.

Raivis slowly started walking down the right tunnel, running at every sound until he didn't know which way he was going and then he caught sight of a girl with short silver hair within a guitar-like dress. "Ah-! Miss!" Raivis called, stopping.

As the girl moved to look at him he shivered at the fear in the girl's eyes and she appeared to be holding a long black USB plug that was attached to her bottom.

He looked to where she had been staring in horror and saw a bunny. "Hmm? Did this bunny scare you enough to make you scream?" the Latvian asked, moving over to pet the scared-looking thing.

"Don't touch that-that thing!" the girl yelled out, grabbing Raivis' wrist and throwing him back.

Raivis almost fell and whimpered, holding his bruised wrist. "Wh-what was that for?" Raivis asked, tearing up.

"Ah-! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized, helping the Latvian up.

"I'm Piko Utatane, a male vocaloid." he said, holding out his hand to shake.

Raivis sniffled and took the boy's hand. "Wh-what's wrong with the bunny?" he asked Piko.

"Uh. Don't think I'm crazy, but-..."

* * *

><p><em>Piko and Momiji Sohma were walking deep in the tunnels. Piko looked around every few seconds, his ahoge low against his head. Momiji was looking around in the tunnel too, but was talking. Piko was looking around because of his slightly severe paranoia.<em>

_"So, Piko. What's your vocaloid family like?" he asked all of a sudden, jolting the white-haired boy out of his paranoia._

_"Ah. It's...good. I actually just broke up with my boyfriend though... Len..." Piko sighed, looking off to the side._

_The beam of light coming out of Piko's guitar-based dress' chest was enough for them to see by and they continued to walk until Piko let out a sob and Momiji sighed, petting the vocaloid's head. "Don't worry. I'm sure he still loves you." he smiled, trying to cheer up the sad vocaloid._

_Piko gulped and nodded softly, hugging the other's torso. Piko had forgotten to mention that he was a boy though, so Momiji's curse was activated, turning him into a bunny. Effectively making Piko scream and drop him to the floor._

* * *

><p>Raivis blinked at the story. "It's a…human?" he asked.<p>

Piko nodded, composing himself again. There was a flash and the bunny disappeared, Momiji back to normal. He blinked. "You're a boy?" he asked.

Piko blinked as well. "Y-yeah." he said.

Momiji sighed happily. "Well that's good" he smiled.

Raivis realized he hadn't introduced himself then. "A-ah. I'm Raivis Galante. The country Latvia." he said, putting out his hand to shake, kind of nervous to have met so many new people in such a short time.

"Hello. I'm Momiji Sohma" Momiji smiled, shaking the Latvian's hand.

"N-nice to meet you." Raivis stuttered, getting way too nervous.

Momiji frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking behind himself just in case.

"N-no. It's just..." Raivis started, telling them a little about what Ivan does to him.

* * *

><p>"That's horrible!" Piko shouted, thumping his fists against his knees.<p>

The group had begun walking through the tunnel again and Raivis had finished talking about Ivan. "Ha. Len said the s-same thing..." Raivis smiled a bit.

Piko whirled his head to look at the Latvian. "You know Len? Len Kagamine?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Raivis slowly nodded, scared by the other's reaction to the name, "I've been 'living' with him for a while, if you could call it that when there's no houses in this weird 'Shota Dimension'." Raivis said.

Momiji walked back over to the two because they had stopped moving. " 'Shota Dimension'? What's that?" He asked.

"It's where you are. Don't you know?" he asked them.

Piko and Momiji shook their heads. "Oh..." Raivis said, fidgeting with his fingers.

Suddenly, the tunnel lit up and I attacked the boys. "How's it going~?" I asked, smirking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len groaned, stumbling around in the tunnel. He was bored. "Man~ I thought spelunking would be awesome~ and now I have to hide from my creepy ex." he complained, turning a corner.<p>

His head light went off suddenly and he jumped, hands going up to grab the hat that ran on the power of darkness. "But it's still dark!" he complained, looking around and seeing no light.

I teleported away from Raivis and friends just then, leaving Piko and Momiji in shock, and teleported, attacking Len instead. "So~ How's it going~?" I asked, pinching his adorable cheeks.

"Please tell me you don't have a cheek fetish." Len glared, pushing me off.

I stood up, nodding. "Got it at the end of last school year for some reason, couldn't stop rubbing or punching my cheeks. Anyway, the hat's like a Noctowl so even just the tiniest bit of light and it thinks you can see." I said.

Len groaned, sitting on a nearby rock. "Great! Now I can barely see!" he yelled, barely able to make out my shape.

"Oh, that's because you're sitting on a rock crab and it's scurrying away." I said, forming a flame in my hand and throwing it to Len.

"For light," I explained and Len grabbed the hovering flame, figuring out that it was harmless and sat it on his head.

I disappeared and left, smiling as I realized what fun 'DOUBLE SHOTA!' there will be.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile again, Raivis shook Piko's shoulders. Momiji had gotten back to normal a while ago and decided to explore the cave a little more. He was just so bouncy that Raivis hadn't wanted to stop him. He reminded him a little of Sealand, without the rebel thing of course.<p>

Piko finally jumped out of his shock and grabbed Raivis by the throat. The Latvian whimpered as he remembered this happening with Ivan thousands of times. Piko glared down at Raivis, being only a little shorter than Len and spoke, "I wonder what makes Len think he loves you, hmm~? Is it this disgustingly bland hair of yours? Or your hideous purple eyes?" Piko sneered, grabbing Raivis' hair harshly with his free hand when he spoke of it and then poking the other's closed eyes as they streamed out tears from Raivis being choked.

Piko squeezed his hand around Raivis' throat again and the Latvian had a thought. Piko was acting like Ivan, but talking like Natalia. Was the white-haired boy a yandere too?

But before he could do thin another thing he was thrown to the floor and was gasping for air as Momiji skipped back into the vision of Piko's chest light. "Look what I found!" he smiled, holding up Len's headlight and putting it on.

"It's just like yours!" he smiled, talking about Raivis' headlight.

"Ah. Th-that m-might be L-Len's..." Raivis said, standing up, being wary of Piko.

"Len's here?" Piko smiled, the sneer from before having already disappeared.

Raivis nodded. "We came in together and when we heard your screaming we split up." he explained, not mentioning that the blond vocaloid had been intent on taking the opposite fork that wouldn't lead to Piko.

"I'll find you Len!~" Piko shouted, running down the tunnel Momiji had come from.

"Wow. Piko sure wants Len to be his boyfriend again, hmm?" Momiji asked Raivis, turning to him with a smile on his face.

Raivis gulped. 'Piko is Len's ex? No wonder he didn't want to see him!' Raivis thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile again again, Len shivered as a cold breeze blew near him and he sneezed, clutching to the Rock Crab Beast's back. "H-hurry." he told the crab, fearing that Piko was coming.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I made Piko such a clingy yandere with paranoia gauys~(Although he's not a total yandere because there's no weapons at hand but rocks, which would be to crude for Piko to use. {Stoning people is uncool.}). I know they can talk in their forms, Momiji just didn't talk because Piko was so unstable.**

**Definitions:**

**Shota – little boys that are cute and adorable and there is porn of this stuff.**

**DOUBLE SHOTA! - A yaoi couple in which both of the boys are shotas. (My own language)**

**Yandere - A fictional character that fits the archetype of being loving, sweet and gentle, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior. The psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present. Often used for both comedic and dramatic displays of character. (Wikitionary'd)**

**Disclaimers: **

**Len-Crypton**

**Raivis Galante/Latvia-Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Piko-Sony**

**Momiji-****Natsuki Takaya**


	5. Chap 5: A Mansion and an Injury to Evil

**A/N: Sorry gauys. I've been grounded and have been having creative block, instead posting a lot of stories on dA. Check those out if you want. There's a weird tragic poem about a griffin on there that takes place in that time that everyone was immigrating to America (*has no idea if there was a specific title for that period*). Well, anyway, on with the mostly not planned out story. There's a reference to America, Italy, and, of course, Belarus being compared to Piko in this one. And another Estonia cameo.**

The Shota Dimension

Chapter 5

Len hurried the Rock Crab Beast on, but to no avail; Piko attacked (glomped, really, but Len was so scared of Piko that he would claim the former.) Len happily. After hugging the blond vocaloid for a long time the silver-haired vocaloid let go, smiling as he pulled back to look at Len. "I'm so glad I found you!" he shouted happily.

Len gulped, pushing Piko away from him further. "Look, Piko. I _don't_ love you. You're creepy and I only went out with you because I thought you were _normal_," he said, trying to sound confident.

The Rock Crab beast had stopped as soon as Len was 'attacked' and soon panting and running footsteps could be heard further back in the cave. Eventually Latvia and Momiji came into view, the rabbit and nation panting after chasing after the heterochromic vocaloid. The fire hovering above Len's head leaped as Raivis came into his [Len's] sight and he quickly jumped off the Rock Crab Beast and ran to the Latvian, hugging him tightly. "He didn't kill you!" Len exclaimed happily and Piko's face, which was already dark from hearing Len's earlier comment about him not being normal, darkened further at seeing his ex-boyfriend hug Raivis.

He knelt down and punched the Rock Crab beast straight in the back, a crack forming that traveled up to the poor thing's head before breaking out a wedge and it crumpled into a thousand pieces on the ground. Raivis gulped as he saw Piko's display of anger (so like Belarus' own against Lithuania) over Len's shoulder and reluctantly pulled himself away from Len. "H-hi Len. Wh-who's your new friend?" he asked, talking about the now dead pile of Rock Crab Beast.

Len looked behind himself and gulped as he saw Piko standing in midst of the rubble that was formerly his newest 'pet'. The flame above his head, which was clearly an extension of Len's emotions and/or feelings, cowered and got smaller. Momiji smiled and went up to Len. "Hello. You're Len, right?" he asked, putting a hand out for Len to shake.

Len turned back to Momiji, nodding and shaking hands with the rabbit. "Yeah, Len Kagamine," he said.

Momiji nodded. "I'm Momiji Sohma," he introduced himself and pulled back his hand after a while.

"Hi…" Len said, wondering how the other blond could be so oblivious to his ex-boyfriend's crazy genes.

Raivis remembered how he had heard about America and Italy didn't know how to 'read the atmosphere' and observed that Momiji seemed to be the same as well. "W-well we b-better be g-getting out of this place, huh?" he stuttered out, grabbing Len's hand and trying to pull him with him.

Len was all too happy to oblige and walked backwards with Raivis. "Y-yeah. We shouldn't worry the fans…" he said, totally forgetting that the fans couldn't see him, as there were no cameras.

Raivis nodded. "A-and I'm sure that Estonia is worrying about me by now," he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Estonia clacked away on his computer, looking at some random fan fiction on some fanfiction site. He yawned as he clicked on some boring authoress' page. There was a notice on her profile and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh? She hasn't been posting lately? 'The Shota Dimension', huh…?" he asked aloud, about to click on it before Lithuania's voice called out for dinner.<p>

Estonia shrugged, ignoring the story and going to have dinner with his 'brother' and his friend, Poland.

* * *

><p>"Oh no you don't!" Piko shouted, jumping off the pile of rubble and at Len. But the blond vocaloid was too quick for the other, silver-haired vocaloid and gripped Raivis' hand harder, bolting back down the cave, going straight.<p>

Now, I suppose I should explain the short cave system, shouldn't I? Well. As you know there are two paths that branch off, but in reality they are looped like a 'u' back together, except that the tunnel that Raivis originally took continued on past that 'u' loop. So they were running back to where Raivis had originally met up with Piko and Momiji, who had been a rabbit at the time. Raivis eventually looked over to Len and _finally_ noticed the flame above the other's head. Len noticed Raivis looking and stopped for a minutes, so that they could catch their breath, panting very hard.

Piko had run after Len immediately, while Momiji was left wondering what was happening. He was still tired from the last run though so he shrugged and just walked after the running vocaloids and the nation. "Piko~! Raivis~! ? Len~! ?" he shouted after them, not even bothering to look around that much. He was caught in darkness eventually and sat on a nearby rock, just resting.

"Why, hello there," I said, coming up next to Momiji, a flashlight in my hand.

"Hello, miss." he smiled at me and I smiled back, petting his head.

"Hey. You want me to break your curse or whatever, make you able to turn into a rabbit at will?" I asked, feeling bored.

I mean, I have a strong sense of justice and would probably have just broken Piko's neck by now if I didn't try to keep myself preoccupied with helping Momiji or other small things, like giving life and actual _stuff_ to the Shota Dimension. Momiji smiled, thinking about the idea before shrugging after a while. "Sure," he smiled.

I nodded and a sparkle appeared around Momiji for a moment. "M'kay. Now all you have to do is think about your rabbit form and you can turn into it." I explained, looking down the tunnel for a moment before handing Momiji the flashlight, "You'll need this more than me," I said, teleporting out of there to put the finishing touches on the surprise meadow outside the cave entrance.

Momiji nodded at me in thanks and then walked down the tunnel, deciding to turn right into the loop, not wanting to run into a fight between the others (He's sort of like Italy I suppose…).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Len and Raivis finally came back into the room with the forked paths. "Quick," he said, ushering Raivis into the entrance of the other tunnel, hiding in the shadows there. His fire was still small, so it didn't light it up as it normally would and Piko ran past them, leaving the cave altogether eventually and gasping as he found the wonderful flower garden and meadow outside. Away from the meadow a little there was a house that looked an awfully lot like the one in the <em>Madeline<em> children's book series, except there were no vines on the outside of it, as well as it being just in the middle of a green field and obviously not having a driveway or fence. None of the boys could drive, after all.

I huffed and landed next to Piko. "Dang it. This was for Len and Raivis, not for you," I huffed.

Piko turned to me, glaring. "Where's Len?" he sneered, about to punch me in the gut if I didn't tell him.

"_Pfft!_ Don't you listen? I said that he hadn't come out yet," I explained, trying not to get too mad.

Piko growled, turning around and then stopping as he espied a shining thing in the grass. "Oh really?" he smirked, stalking over to the object.

I immediately straightface'd. "Gosh. A vocaloid falling for a bear trap," I muttered to myself, shrugging as I went back inside the cave and hugged Len and Raivis. "Hi gauys~," I said as Len sputtered and tried to push me away.

Raivis shivered, thinking that I was Piko for a moment and I frowned at the nation's thought, but didn't comment on it. Raivis would probably creep out even more. Len's flame burst even brighter in his rage and he attacked me, trying to punch me and get closer as I held him off with my telekinesis. "Gosh Len, I'd think you'd have realized that I was a total Mary Sue by now," I huffed, throwing him onto Raivis with my telekinesis, smiling at their positions.

I immediately took a picture and Raivis shivered in between Len's hands that were on either side of his head, Len being bent over to him, lips nearly brushing each other. "I'll leave you two alone~," I smirked, turning around for a moment before looking back, "Oh yeah. And come out of the cave when you want to get it on on a real bed," I smirked, skipping away.

Unfortunately, as I left Momiji came up behind the two blond boys, flashlight in hand. He blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just leave," he stammered out, a tiny smile coming to his lips as he walked around them.

"W-wait! We weren't doing that!" Len yelled after him, sitting up on Raivis' hips, practically straddling the older nation.

Raivis blushed at that and struggled to get out from under Len. The blond vocaloid eventually noticed and slipped off of Raivis, helping him up. "S-sorry," Len apologized, trying not to compare the Raivis from a moment ago to the image that The Imaginer had put into his head only a day before.

Raivis whimpered, nodding and breaking hand contact with Len's own hand. Len frowned at that, but walked out of the cave, jaw dropping as he noticed the beautiful meadow filled with brilliantly colored wild flowers and he soon noticed the home. A screech was heard from Len's right and he looked over, jumping as he saw Piko walking towards him, his left foot bloodily caught in a bear trap. Len paled, running away from his the silver-haired vocaloid, Raivis following after the blond vocaloid, also scared of Piko's wrath.

"W-wait! I-I promise not to-…Not to be _as_ obsessed about you if you free me Len," Piko said softly, just enough for Len to hear.

The blond vocaloid stopped, deciding on if he should do it. 'If I don't do it Piko will still stalk me, but if I _do_ do it Piko won't be as stalky…' Len thought to himself, deciding to do it after a while.

Raivis, meanwhile, was so scared that he ran straight to the mansion, going inside and locking the door behind him and going towards the living room, flopping onto the couch. Momiji walked up next to the panting nation. "Hey Raivis," he greeted the Latvian.

Raivis nodded, waving a little before he laid back on the couch, taking a tired nap. "Aw well," Momiji shrugged, deciding to go to the kitchen and search for some cabbage and carrots (**Hey. No one said that I couldn't make him a stereotypical rabbit.**).

* * *

><p>Len pulled the bear trap open for Piko slowly and Piko quickly pulled his leg out, accidentally falling into the soft grass as he tried to walk. "Ugh. I think my ankle is broken or something," Piko whined.<p>

Len facepalmed. "Fine. I'm sure there's a first aid kit in the mansion at least," he said, carefully helping Piko up and wrapping the other vocaloid's arm around his shoulder, glad that Piko didn't seem happy about it like he was faking the pain or something.

Piko groaned and they slowly hobbled-slash-walked to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Piko will be a bit nicer for a while… Well, he **_**is**_** injured. Injured people probably fail at being sneaky. *shrugs***

**Anyway, I hope you might like this! Also, don't worry. There's an entire medical room and separate bedrooms set up for each person. No twelve beds in one room. *giggles***

**Disclaimers: **

**Len - Crypton**

**Raivis Galante/Latvia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Piko - Sony**

**Momiji - ****Natsuki Takaya**

**The idea of the 'Madeline' house - Ludwig Bemelmans**


	6. Chapter 6: Casts and Misinterpretations

**A/N: I have Piko getting his foot casted in this. Apparently a 'leg sleeve' could also be called a 'stockinet' or something along those lines. **

The Shota Dimension

Chapter 6

*recommends ½ view*

Len helped Piko into the mansion as they reached the large building, the doors having been unlocked by Momiji earlier when he had passed by. He led Piko down a large hallway until he caught sight of a white door with a medical red cross on it. "I guess this room would have bandages in it…," Len spoke to himself, looking over to Piko.

The other Vocaloid nodded. "Yeah… Um, Len?" Piko asked, shifting his foot as Len opened the door in towards the room.

"What?" Len asked Piko, still a bit unsure about Piko, as you could tell by the wavering flame above his blond head.

"Why do you hate me?" Piko asked softly, hopping over to the bed-seat in the middle of the room with Len's help.

Len tensed a bit at the question, leaving the Vocaloid to look through the cabinets around the room, thinking about what he might say. "Well… It's not quite hate. You're just too clingy. And when I saw you about to kill KAITO just because he kissed my cheek when I gave him advice about Meiko I realized that you were too much for me," Len said, slamming one of the cabinets closed as he thought about it.

The cabinet opened again though and he softly pushed it closed with his foot, as he had already stood up. Piko had shivered a bit at Len's show of anger, but sighed afterwards. "Well you sure are acting like it…," he mumbled.

Len strained not to comment as he found some instructions on how to make a cast.

He blinked as he found the illustrated pamphlet and looked over to Piko's foot, amazed that Piko was barely showing any pain from the new wound. "You're just too clingy, okay? Now, do you think it's broken?"

Piko winced as he looked down at his foot, blood dripping from the wound on his ankle, nodding at Len's question. Len found a leg sleeve for the base layer of the cast after he saw Piko's nod. He got up and put it next to the silver-haired Vocaloid before getting a bucket that he had seen in one of the cabinets and put it in the rather large sink that came off from the wall, filling it up with cold water as he grabbed a rag to clean Piko's foot with. He moved the bucket carefully next to Piko's foot on the floor and dunked the rag into it. "This might feel a bit cold or hurt or something…" Len said, draping the rag over Piko's foot, making Piko shiver from his pain numbing a bit in the cold water.

Len carefully rubbed Piko's foot of some of the blood before twisting it over the bucket, dunking it again and a few more washes later Len had cleaned the Piko's wound and foot. "There," he said, standing up and picking up the filled bucket, wobbling a bit under its weight like last time, but getting it into the sink and draining it before cleaning it the best he could with hot water, figuring that would be enough for sterilization as he put it back in the cabinet along with the rag on its shelf after drying it and cleaning it of the blood as well.

He then moved to put the leg sleeve on Piko, making sure he cut the sleeve down to size, since he obviously wasn't going to cast the entire leg, so that it only covered up to right above his ankle and half his foot. He then moved to get the pamphlet from earlier again. "Okay. Now where's some padding…" he asked aloud as he moved through the cabinets.

Piko sighed. "Could you just get all the items out at once please? It's quite annoying to have to wait so long," he mumbled.

Len glared at Piko, but did as he said and pulled out the rest of the items that the pamphlet said he needed, moving them towards Piko's feet area as he got a stool to sit in front of him and carefully wrapped padding around Piko's foot after making sure his foot was in the 'neutral position', a 90˚ angle. After he had finished that he got out the actual casting tape and got up to wet the tape, sighing at the fact that he had put up the bucket, and wrapped it slowly around Piko's foot before wetting it again to keep it down, getting another roll and doing the same thing before making sure the edges weren't coming out or anything. "Does that feel comfortable, not too numb or anything?" Len asked Piko, standing up.

Piko tried to move it, but he couldn't. "Well you certainly did it tight enough. Can you help me down?" he asked.

Len nodded and helped Piko down, telling him to lean against the table a bit as he went into a big closet-like thing in the room, finding some different equipment in there, like a crutch. "Wow. This place really has everything…" he said, bringing the crutch over to Piko and handing it to him.

"I guess we can go explore more now…" he said, leaving the room.

Piko was left alone to get the hang of his crutch, but soon followed after Len. Len saw Latvia snoring on the couch and ran to him, hugging him and shaking him after the initial hug. "Latvia! Wake up!' he shouted at the tired nation.

Said tired nation wearily blinked his eyes open. "Huh? Len? Piko didn't kill you…?" Raivis mumbled, sitting up as the blond Vocaloid moved away from him.

"Well I got him to promise to not be so obsessed about me anymore, so, no," he said, looking over as he saw Piko enter.

Just then he smelled the distinct smell of sauerkraut, as did the other two. Raivis got up with Len and the three went into the kitchen, seeing Momiji on a stool in front of the oven and making some sauerkraut. Meanwhile I was at the table, eating the meat that came along with the fermented cabbage dish. I looked over, smiling. "Hey guys! Come on in! Momiji's a great cook!" I said before shoveling more of the German dish into my mouth.

Len gulped, looking over at Raivis, raising an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Is that really a good idea?' Raivis saw Len's look and nodded, going to the table and sitting down in one of the six chairs at the rectangular dark wood table (**A/N: Have I mentioned I'm selectively descriptive yet?**). Len shrugged and joined Raivis at the table, but Piko just stood there. "Umm… How good does that taste?" he asked me.

I looked over at him. "Huh? It tastes great!" I said, standing up and Momiji looked over at Piko.

"Yeah. It's really good!" he said, pouring a bowl for and putting a fork in it, stabbing a piece of cabbage and walking over to Piko, "Here, try it," he said, putting the piece to Piko's lips.

The zodiac's actions made Piko blush, but he did as Momiji said, taking the cabbage leaf into his mouth and chewing it, smiling after a while and nodding. "It… It tastes good…" he said, smiling after a while.

Momiji smiled back and nodded. "Told ya!" he said, setting down the bowl in front of an empty chair on the table and helping Piko sit down on it, taking the crutch and leaning it on the table next to him.

Len raised an eyebrow at Piko's actions. His old, clingy boyfriend couldn't be falling for that blond clutz, could he? Or, wait… What if Piko just had a thing for blonds or something…?

I glared over at Len as I heard his thoughts, speaking to him in his head and saying, "Don't think such a thing of Piko! Just because he was like that for you, doesn't mean that he would do it to someone else! Besides, I think the fact that Momiji's carefree, unlike you, might be a reason why he likes him. He was just trying to protect your relationship or something like that! Also, carefree people are kind of good at accidentally seducing stiff, strict people…" I sighed aloud at the last part, thinking of APH Germany and Italy.

Len looked over at me, clearly shocked as he heard the speech with my voice in his head, but didn't say anything about as he looked over at Piko, who seemed to be acting a bit flustered as Momiji talked to him about stuff while getting Len and Raivis a bowl of sauerkraut and tender meat. Len thanked Momiji as he handed him a bowl, as did Raivis. I finally finished my bowl and wiped my mouth. "So. When are you and Raivis gonna do it?" I smiled, looking over Len.

"Wh-what are yo-?" Len spluttered for a while, accidentally dropping his fork in his lap.

I facepalmed. "Geez Len. Stop getting yourself all messy," I said, picking up the fork and putting it back in the bowl with my telekinesis.

Raivis also jumped at the question, but when he saw his secret love get his pants messy he got out his chair to go get the wet rag from the sink, wringing it out so that it wasn't so dripping wet. "L-Let me help…" he said, moving to rub the cabbage juice that had flung onto Len's pants and shirt.

Len blushed and pushed Raivis away, still holding his shoulders. "Th-that's okay. Crazy Imaginer lady could probably clean it with her powers. Isn't that right?" Len said, accenting his last words with slow turns of the head towards me.

I squeaked and nodded. "Y-yeah, but wouldn't it just be better for you two to go take a shower and change into new clothes? I set up separate rooms for all of you here. A-and they're even exact replicas of your rooms in your own homes, including your wardrobe and everything," I said, hoping that didn't sound too creepy as Len raised an eyebrow and turned back to Raivis, who's shoulders he had been squeezing earlier when he had slowly turned his head towards me.

"Oh really! Yay! I can finally clean myself off from the cave!" Momiji smiled, getting out of his seat and making sure all the burners on the stove were off before running off to find his room.

"It's the one with your bunny form on it!" I shouted after him as he left.

Suddenly a crash was heard and I winced. "Oops. I forgot about that," I said, remembering what I had done to Momiji in the cave.

"I'll go help him," I said quickly, leaving the room to go to Momiji's rescue, pick him up, and lead him to his room.

"So…" Piko said, looking to Len and Raivis.

Raivis shivered, still not sure of the silver-haired Vocaloid's calmness as he leaned onto Len a bit. "I hope you're happy together," he said, pushing out his chair a bit and turning to the side. He picked up his crutch and angled it so that when he stood up the rest on the bottom of it would be flat on the floor, leaning on it after he did so and hobbled around to face the couple.

"W-well. I still love you Len and I thank you for putting on my cast. Those must've been pretty detailed instructions…" Piko said, trailing off.

Len shrugged. "Not really, there just wasn't much to do with putting on a cast or something I guess," he said, already quite calm about the idea of Piko not obsessing about him.

Raivis looked over to Len. "Y-you put on that c-cast?" he asked his 'crush', amazed that he could do such a feat.

Len shrugged. "Well I found a pamphlet with instructions on how to put one on and I followed them. Like I said, easy," he said, not really thinking of himself as a doctor or anything.

"Oh…" Raivis said, looking down.

"I-I'll go now…" Piko said, hobbling out on his crutch.

Len looked over at Len, feeling a laugh come on at the sight of Piko's 'walking'. Raivis pouted as he saw Len looking after Piko with a smile playing on his lips and he quickly wrapped his arms around the closest of the Vocaloid's arms. "Don't fall in love with Piko again! I-Es mīlu tevi!" Raivis shouted out, his eyes closing and his cheeks dusting pink because of the embarrassment of the confession.

Len blinked. "U-Uh Raivis? I may have multiple languages, but I don't know Latvian at all…" Len said, supposing that that was the language that Raivis had used, and it was.

Raivis opened his his slowly, realizing his mistake as he moved away from Len a little bit, his arms still loosely around Len's arm. "U-Ummm. I-I s-said I love y-you," he said, his blush becoming a brighter shade of red as he looked away from the blond Vocaloid.

Len smirked a tad bit as he heard the Latvian's confession and leaned up to kiss Raivis' turned cheek. "Well then we're even, because I love you as well," he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile I put Momiji on the counter, changing him back with sparkles. "Okay. I fixed it again. Now all you have to do to change back is <em>concentrate<em> on your form and imagine yourself turning into it. Hopefully no weird henshin scene will happen if you do that," I said, sighing as I walked out of the bathroom and left Momiji alone to take a long, hot shower.

I met Piko outside. "Oh. Hey Piko. Your door icon is your USB tail, so it's right next to-," Unfortunately I was cut off as Piko kicked me in the shin and as I fell he grabbed my throat, choking me as he slammed me against Momiji's closed door.

"I'm not fucking in love with that idiot Momiji. I only faked that so you _idiots_ would leave me alone while I found the fucking portal in the basement. Now either you hand Len over to me and do your _shitty_ magic on him to make him love me for _real_ this time, or I'll blow up this _pathetic_ excuse for a childhood nostalgia house," Piko spat at me, slamming me against the wall every time he emphasized a word.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Estonia had finished dinner with Lithuania and Poland, having to leave the table early because Poland jumped on Lithuania complaining about his 'needs'. Yeah. Estonia didn't want to see the long-haired male get raped by Poland.<p>

As he opened his lap top he saw his cursor hovering over the story he was about to click earlier. He shrugged, clicking the story and freezing as his eyes read the fifth 'paragraph'. "Could that be where Latvia is then?" he asked himself out loud, quickly reading through the rest of the story and reading it all improperly, having some weird sort of idea that The Imaginer was keeping them their for her own twisted reasons and that Piko was her evil sidekick.

He quickly read the profile of the authoress again, shuddering as he saw that a sixth chapter was coming soon. He had seen his cameos in the stories and wondered what they meant as he looked out at the moon that had risen while he had been reading. "I must stop her…" he said, wanting to protect his 'little brother' the best he could as he quickly rigged up a teleportation system…

* * *

><p>Raivis smiled as Len said he loved him as well and hugged him, softly kissing the Vocaloid. Len smiled into the kiss a bit before hugging Raivis back. He deepened the kiss, eventually his tongue rubbing against the Latvian's lower lip, asking for entrance. Raivis shivered at the action though and pulled away. "W-we shouldn't… Sh-she might be watching…" he said, looking around for any hidden cameras.<p>

Len sighed at Raivis' reaction, but nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah. I don't like the idea of The Imaginer masturbating to us making out…" he said, shivering at the thought of me watching them, not the kissing part.

Raivis nodded. "U-um… I guess we could check out our rooms now…?" he said softly, getting out of Len's lap.

The Vocaloid nodded. "Sure. So let's see… Yours would probably be your flag, but what would my door icon be…?" he thought aloud as he stood up and walked upstairs with Raivis, who was holding the hand that wasn't held to his chin in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Also, Momiji's room is around the corner from the hallway directly at the top of the stairs. Anyways, introducing… DOOR ICONS! Each door has it's own icon to show it's contents and who it's owner is!**

**Also: LVL UP! Len leveled up to Doctor Level 1! He can now make casts!**

**Yeah. I used a video to reference how to make a cast. He probably should've let the wound heal first though, since he didn't put any bandages around it for that at all. Also: I may or may not have forgotten about Piko's crutch in the choking scene! Serioously, that bitch got me angry there. I kept squealing loudly and angrily.**

**Disclaimers: **

**Len - Crypton**

**Raivis Galante/Latvia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Piko - Sony**

**Momiji - Natsuki Takaya**

**The idea of the 'Madeline' house - Ludwig Bemelmans**


End file.
